The Nanny
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Chris and Rory live in a mansion and Lorelai is thier nanny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One late night Chris get's home from work.

''Hello I'm home!'' he says

''In here Daddy!'' Rory says from the kitchen

Chris walk's in and see's Lorelai and Rory.

''hey sweetie hey Lorelai it's good to see you.'' he kisses both of thier cheek's

''Hello Mr. Hayden I got verything done for you today I cleaned the bathroom,floor's,sink's,countertop's, shower's,kitchen floor,washed and folded all the laundry,changed all the sheet's in the bedroom's, washed all the dishes, vaccummed and dusted all the room's. and made all the bed's.'' she tell's him

''great thank's Lorelai!'' he says

did you have a good day at work daddy?'' Rory asks him

I did watcha eating?'' Chris asks her

''oh chinese we did take out and we still had some mac and cheese left over so I'm having that also.'' she tell's him

''oh cool well same me some ok I'm just going to go upstair's and change.'' he tell's her

''okay dady.'' Rory says

Chris run's upstair's quickly to change from his work clothes into his lounge clothes.

Lorelai stay's downstair's in the kitchen with Rory.

''I like you being our nanny Lorelai.'' Rory tell's her

''aww well I like being here as your nanny.'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory just smiles and eat's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris comes back down into the kitchen

'' so I will see you at the same time tomorrow morning goodnight.'' Lorelai says

''okay goodnight Lorelai.'' Chris says

''goodnight Lorelai!'' Rory says happily

''goodnight Rory.'' Lorelai says

Chris let's her out and watches her leave and goes back into the kitchen with Rory and get's a plate and ut;s some food on it

''I like her daddy.'' Rory tell's him

''yea I know you do kido how was school?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tell's him

''so what did you do in school today sweetie did you have P.E,art,computer's,music, or library today?'' Chris asks her

''gym.'' she tell's him

''was it fun?'' he asks her

''not really.'' she tell's him and stop's eating eating.

''what?'' he asks her

''nothing I'm just kind of tired and want to go to bed so I'm just gonna go and brush my teeth and then go to bed night dad.'' she says and kisses his cheek

''okay goodnight sweetie.' he says and watches her leave the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory goes upstair's and brushes her teeth and goes to her room and close's the door and lays on her bed and cries.

back downstair's after Chris finish's his dinner he leave's thier plate's and silverware in the sink for Lorelai to get to and clean in the morning and goes upstair's and hear's Rory crying from outside her door and rub's his face and tired eye's and goes to his room and brushe's his teeth then lay's down and flip's his tv on and fall's asleep watching tv for the night.

In the morning Rory comes downstair's looking sickish.

''hey sweetie why arn't you dressed for school you are going to be late!'' he says

''I don't feel good daddy and I don;t want to go to school I'm too tired.'' she tell's him

''ok wel I have to go to work so I have to go and get ready I guess I could let you stay here with Lorelai for the day if she doesn't mind me leaving you here now go lay down on the couch.'' he tell's her

''thank you.'' she says and does it

The door bell ring's at 7:30 and Chris answer's it.

''hey Lorelai come on in.'' he let's her in

''good morning .'' she says

''Rory is feeling a little sick this morning so I'm going to leave her here with you if that's ok because I have to go to work.''he tell's her

''okay that's no problem.'' she tell's him

''okay I'm gonna go upstair's and get ready.'' he tell's her

''okay .'' she says

Chris goes upstair's and get's ready for work.

Lorelai goes to check on Rory.

''hey kido so your sick today huh?'' Lorelai asks her

''hi uh huh.'' she says and nod's

''how do you feel?'' Lorelai asks her

''ugh tired and yucky.'' Rory moan's and buries her head in her pillow.

Chris comes down a few minute's later dressed for work.

''ok so I'll have my cell on if she need's anything or for me to come home bye sweetie.'' he kisses Rory's head

''okay goodbye have a good day at work eevrything will be fine.'' she tell's him

''bye Lorelai.'' he says and grab's his thing's he need's for work and leaves the house and hop's in his car and head's for work.

Lorelai goes about her daily cleaning dutie's. 


End file.
